The Blessings and Burdens of Being Wally
by Kristie Lynn
Summary: Being a  teenaged Speedster seems to be a kick-ass gig, but every equation has its variables. These are just some one and two-shots focusing on how the conditions of being Wally can be both a blessing and a burdeon.


**I know that I should be adding another chapter to 'Not Just an Obnoxious Speedster,' but plot bunnies have been eating my twizzlers…. (:**

**These are some one and two-shots focusing on Wally with how the conditions of being a Speedster and just a teenage boy can be both a blessing…and a burden. I love advice and new ideas…..so don't be shy! **

_**Ps…I am having punctuation difficulties haha & the first chapter is going to be a bit scrambled so bare with me! =]**_

…_**!**_

_**When you're a Speedster, you have accelerated healing**__**…**_

_Accelerated healing is a good thing. _

"Agh"!

_This is only temporary; this is just one of those variables i-in m-my own-n scientific-equation of existence._

"Mmmphh…"

_It'll be worth it one day_-"AHHH!"

Wally couldn't help but yell out in pain despite his attempts to calm himself. "Ugh…when this is over, remind me to personally inform Black Canary that this whole 'reassurance with steady thoughts' thing…wh-when you're in pa-IN doesn't fucking work…not **ONE BIT**," the speedster growled through clenched teeth as he leaned back and clawed the floor below him un-mercifully with his nails.

Robin was cringing as he pulled out-yet another-large shard of glass from his best friend's lower leg. After tossing it aside, he gulped a reply to KF. "Ye-yeah man, whatever floats your boat; just try to relax," Dick replied as he pulled out some gauze from his utility belt and rapped it around Wally's ankle. The deep gash was miniscule compared to all the other damage that was inflicted to the 15 year old during their mission.

…

The team was back in Cadmus attempting to steal some files related to Super Man's cloning process to make sure that no more Super Boys would be created any time soon, along with the demise of the machinery that created him in the first place.

While Artemis and Kaldur took out guards, Megan and Conner distracted the Gnomes and destroyed the security cameras. KF sped off with Robin three floors up to the lead controls, where he was suppose to watch Robin's back while the boy wonder added a virus to the control's mainframe after taking the basic information in flash drive for the League. But they were soon overwhelmed. Quite a bit of under-cover Cadmus agents came to the scene, and it was like World War 2. Worst of all, any connection to the league was fried.

Nobody expected the technology to detect the invasion, and burst into flames. In result, Robin was electrocuted, and thrown back into KF, where Wally managed to trip and crash through a window. He fell three stories and landed on-top of a security robot outside. Unfortunately, Artemis was battling that same enemy, and already launched an arrow at it. It didn't hit the robot.

So currently, the team was huddled back in the Bio-ship where they were attempting to get back to base ASAP. But fate was against them as Megan was struggling to control the transportation device thanks to some chemical bombs screwing with her telekinesis. They had no choice but to retreat anyway; they were all extremely fatigued…the mission was an absolute failure.

Artemis' ragged arrow unmercifully plummeted into his femur, giving him a spiral fracture when the robot launched him forward a good 20 feet afterwards and he stumbled on it. Normally, they would just pull the arrow right out, but this was a specialty weapon. Once it impaled something, multiple sharp spikes would protrude from it and lock into the object.

The only way to get it out would be with the aid from the advanced medical equipment back at the mountain, but that was a good hour away thanks to them having to escape from more enemies pursuing them in air-crafts. The only way to avoid the threat-since they were in **no** condition to fight- involved traveling in the opposite direction for awhile off-course.

Kaldur was very dehydrated-the ship stocked very little amounts of water left-so he was drinking small sips from one of the only water bottles left in hopes to stay conscious. Artemis-being fine for the most part- was trying her best to get in contact with the League, but was failing miserably. She'd kill to have a normal argument with Wally at this point; the awkward tension in the ship was eating the archer alive. Conner was passed out in his seat. There was kryptonite in the walls of Cadmus, and it weakened him pretty extremely. Robin knew his foot wasn't suppose to be bent in the shape that it currently was, but tried his best to ignore it. Megan was the only one actually not injured, but she was getting weak very briskly.

…

Wally was a different story. It was a gruesome sight. The red-head's femur was twisted, crooked, and protruding out from his skin next to where the arrow entered. Wally simply grunted and leaned back, trying to keep his breathing under control so he wouldn't go into shock. He had passed out about half an hour earlier, and now the adrenalin was wearing off. Worst of all, his bones were beginning to mend incorrectly. Robin wished he could give his friend something-**anything**- to ease the pain, but his belt was empty of all his vials. Even though Wally would just burn through all the meds before they really gave him any long-term relief, it would be better than him just waiting around like a sitting duck. He hated feeling powerless while others were in trouble, especially those he cared about.

There was nothing more that Robin could do as he pushed his cape-rolled up- underneath Wally's head as a make-shift pillow to ease his discomfort. "How're we doing Megan," the boy wonder anxiously asked the shaky green Martian girl.

She bit her lip and turned her head slightly to look at him. "W-We should be arriving back at the mountain within half-an-hour," she stuttered. Megan quickly snuck a quick peek at Wally, and almost lost her lunch right then and there. There was so-much-RED! Gulping, she shook the images out of her head and continued to focus on getting them back. Wally was in **so much pain!** He may have not been showing it in a verbal manner, but she could feel the agony eating her alive. That had to be the worst part of being a Martian; she felt everything, including the team's anxiety added onto her own worries.

"Ok-uh-KF, just hang in there…-like Megan said; we'll be back soon."

He received no answer. "KF"…he asked again worriedly. Turning to see what caused the delay- Bruce's protégé found his bloody, weakened best friend passed out. The little bird swiftly checked for a pulse, and when he felt the beating, the breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding was let out.

….

**I'm so sorry! It was a terrible ending…well there's another chapter for this scenario still left in this big story..thingy..but I have horrendous writer's block lol….This will surely be edited but I'd appreciate it you guys told me what you thought so far…. (:**

**& again…Advice and ideas are appreciated! =] **

**-Kristie :)**


End file.
